


steal my heart

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, F/M, meet ugly? is that what this is?, what is the opposite of a meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara only meant to steal Kasius' car. He wasn't supposed to be in it.





	steal my heart

Sinara slid out of the shadows she’d been observing from the moment Kasius’ chauffeur headed into the bistro. He wouldn’t be able to see the car from there so she’d have at least a few minutes headstart. More if he sat down to eat.

He’d left his uniform cap on the passenger seat and she put it on, grinning to herself as she set to work on hotwiring the engine. A car like this would bring in enough cash to get the loan sharks off her back for good.

She was just about ready to drive away when the back door opened. She froze as Kasius flung himself into the seat but he didn’t even look at her as he said,“The mountain property.”

Sinara hadn’t planned for him to leave the gala this soon, and certainly not for him to get in the car with her. Slowly, not sure what else to do, she pulled out of the parking spot.

She’d spent enough time staking him out to have a rough idea where the mountain property was. Maybe she could just drop him off and then drive the car away after all. He didn’t seem particularly concerned with checking if it was really his chauffeur, or just some thief wearing his hat, his face buried in his hands.

So she drove, throwing the occasional glance into the rearview mirror to check if he seemed to be growing suspicious.

“Are you crying?” The words were out before she could stop herself, too shocked with the rich snob sniffling like a baby in the backseat of her car - well, his car, technically, until further notice.

“It’s been a rough day,”he gave back with a shuddering sigh, dabbing at his cheeks with an embroidery kerchief. Then he froze, their eyes meeting in the mirror.“You’re not my driver.”

Shit.

“Uhm. I’m the replacement,”she said. It sounded like a question even to herself.

Kasius’ eyes widened.“Are you kidnapping me?”

“No!”Sinara snapped. Then she frowned.“I mean - I guess I am, but not on purpose. I was just stealing the car and you got in!”

“Well, excuse me for getting into my own car!” He crossed his arms, glaring.“Pull over.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,”Sinara pointed out, eyes fixed on the road again.“What are you gonna do, walk back?”

“No, you can walk back. It’s my car.”

Sinara snorted.“Fat chance. I stole it fair and square.”

“That’s not how that works,”Kasius said.“That’s not how any of that works.”

“How would you know? Steal a lot of cars, do you?”

He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward between the seats.“Pull over.”

She pushed him back with one arm across his chest, the other hand on the steering wheel.“Mountain road. Serpentines. Are you trying to kill us?”

“I’ve had a very bad day so I really don’t care,”he said, making another attempt to climb into the passenger seat.“If we die, we die.”

“You’re bluffing,”Sinara said, not entirely sure. You never knew with rich people; they were entitled on a whole nother level. Her arm was straining to hold him back. She sighed.“Fine, I’m pulling over. But I’m not walking back.”

 

They stood next to the car, eyeing each other warily.

Sinara had torn out a few wires from the control panel before leaving the car, just to make sure.

Kasius looked decidedly less pleased with himself than when she had first agreed to pull over, arms wrapped around himself and looking oddly forlorn.“So what were you stealing my car for?”

She waited a few seconds to see if he was joking. Apparently not.

“For money,”she said, very slowly.“Isn’t that obvious?” And then, before he could respond,“What were you crying for?”

She had not expected him to even reply, let alone tear up again. She stared at him in utter horror as he blinked against the tears pooling in his eyes.

“It’s the anniversary of my mother’s death,”he said, voice cracking.“And not only did my father forget, he got engaged. To a childhood friend of mine.”

Sinara grimaced; that really didn’t sound like the greatest of days. She took an uncertain step towards him, reaching out and patting his shoulder. It was awkward, but perhaps a little less awkward than just standing there and watching him cry.

Next thing she knew, his arms were around her and he was sobbing freely. She froze, debating whether to push him away but then deciding against it. It would feel too much like abandoning a lost puppy.

She patted his head experimentally, then settled on rubbing soothing circles on his back instead, thanking her lucky stars that no one was around to see this. She had a reputation to lose, after all.

Once his sobs died down to sniffles, Sinara extricated herself from his embrace, trying not to dwell on the fact that it had been the longest hug she’d gotten in about two decades.“Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.” He wiped the smeared make-up off his face, giving her a lopsided smile.“So how much would my car have brought in?”

“Thirty grand, at least, hopefully more.” She shrugged.“Depends on the buyer I’d find. Why’d you ask?”

“What if instead of stealing my car I just give you the money and you come with me to the cabin for the weekend?”

She only didn’t punch him in the face because he was clearly nearing some sort of breakdown.“I’m not that desperate for money.”

“What?”he asked, and then his cheeks flushed. Clearly he’d not realised the implication of his own words.“Oh, no, no, sorry! I didn’t mean - I’m just really lonely.”

Somehow, that was the saddest thing she’d ever heard, and her parents had sold her to the army so they could afford to keep feeding her siblings.

“Fine,”she said, making a point of rolling her eyes.“Make it thirty-five and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

* * *

Calling their mountain property a cabin was the understatement of the century, as far as Sinara was concerned. There was everything one could possibly need, even a fridge the housekeeper kept fully stocked with fresh produce on the off chance that anyone wanted to drop by spontaneously.

Lounging in a whirlpool under the night sky, sipping champagne and listening to Kasius point out stars that weren’t visibly from the city with its too bright lights, it didn’t even feel entirely real. But she could certainly get used to it.

She popped another strawberry into her mouth, leaning against Kasius. His breath hitched as she shifted closer but he did not interrupt his retelling of the myth that had given the constellation its name.

They stayed like that through another two glasses of champagne, then Sinara moved again, this time to straddle him. His mouth tasted like strawberries.

His pupils were blown wide when she pulled back; he cleared his throat before speaking.“I thought you weren’t that desperate for money?”

He was only mostly joking.

Sinara stroked his cheek, chuckling softly.“You only paid me to show up. Everything else is because I want to. Are we clear on that?”

“Crystal clear,”he said, and pulled her back into a heated kiss.


End file.
